Hat Trick
"Hat Trick" is the seventeenth episode of Season One of the ABC television series Once Upon a Time. It is the seventeenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 25, 2012. Synopsis While searching for a missing Mary Margaret, Emma Swan is kidnapped by a man whose affinity for hats has him teetering on the edge of madness. Meanwhile, viewers will be transported outside of the Fairytale Land for the first time when the Evil Queen persuades a skillful man of magic to come work for her one last time and travel to Wonderland in order to help steal something from the Queen of Hearts. Recap The episode begins in Storybrooke with Mary Margaret's empty cell and her running through the woods. Henry Mills is in the Sheriff's station reading his book when Emma Swan comes down with Mr. Gold. They discover that Mary Margaret has escaped. Mr. Gold says both their futures are in jeopardy if they are caught. While driving down the road, Emma swerves to avoid hitting a man. She claims she is looking for a lost dog, and he offers to help. He introduces himself as Jefferson, and she gives him a ride home. Emma and Jefferson arrive at his house, and he says he has no family. Emma goes in with him, and he gives her some tea. The tea is drugged, which causes her to pass out. Before she blacks out, she notices he is not limping anymore. In the fairytale world, a man is in the woods playing hide and seek with his daughter Grace while collecting mushrooms, and they discover the Evil Queen's carriage at their house. Regina says that poverty doesn't suit him and addresses him as Jefferson. She asks for one last favor and promises to change his life. She wants his help getting something back, but he refuses her offer. At the market, Grace runs up to a stall and picks up a plush white rabbit, stating it would be perfect for her tea parties. The old woman running the shop does not accept Jefferson's offer, and Grace assures him she does not need the rabbit. The Magic Mirror appears, and the women is revealed to be the Evil Queen. At home, Jefferson makes a white rabbit doll for his daughter. When he tells her that she will be staying with the neighbors, she knows it has to do with the Queen. She makes him promise to return. He sends her outside and retrieves a strangely shaped box out of a covered chest. In Storybrooke, Emma wakes up bound and gagged but manages to cut herself free by breaking her teacup and using the shards. She finds no exit and realizes Jefferson has been watching her. She finds him in a room sharpening his scissors. She sneaks into a room where she is shocked to find Mary Margaret is also bound and gagged. Emma starts to free Mary Margaret who explains why she is there, Jefferson jumped her in the woods, and how she got out. Jefferson finds them and holds them at gunpoint. He makes Emma tie Mary Margaret back up and gag her, and says that he needs her to do something. Jefferson brings Emma into a room and confronts her about the curse. He tells her that he knows she is special and that she has magic. He tells her he wants her to get "it" to work, and she notices a hat placed on the table. In the fairytale world, Jefferson goes to visit Regina, pulls a hat out of the box, and spins it on the ground. Inside the hat, they are able to see another land that they enter together. Jefferson and the Queen are in a room of doors. The enter through a mirror which brings them to a path, and they run into a giant blue caterpillar. Jefferson admits that he hates Wonderland as they proceed. In Storybrooke, Jefferson wants Emma to make a hat since none of the ones he made have worked. Emma accuses him of being a Mad Hatter. He questions her belief on what is a real world, and he tells her that she and Mary Margaret are not leaving until she gets a hat to work. In Wonderland, Jefferson and Regina stand before a maze that belongs to the Queen of Hearts. She threatens not to return with him since they both need to be together when they leave. The Queen burns a hole through the maze, and they enter a room filled with boxes. She grabs one, and they try to run out but are caught and chased by the guards; however, they manage to escape. She breaks off a piece of mushroom, previously occupied by the caterpillar, and places it in the box, where her father emerges. The Queen reveals that it was her plan all along to leave Jefferson in Wonderland. Jefferson is brought before the Queen of Hearts. After his beheading at her command, he is still alive. In Storybrooke, Emma says she cannot make Jefferson's hat. He tells her to look through a telescope, where she watches a girl named Paige eating dinner with another couple. He says that she is his daughter Grace, and he remembers their life together. Emma realizes that he just wants to take his daughter back home, and she sympathizes with him. She pretends to believe what Jefferson is saying and admits that he is right about her needing to believe more. Emma then grabs the telescope and hits Jefferson with it. She goes to free Mary Margaret, but Jefferson catches her. A struggle ensues, but Mary Margaret saves Emma by whacking Jefferson with a croquet mallet and kicks him out of a window. Mary Margaret and Emma look for Jefferson but find nothing except his hat. Mary Margaret says she has no idea how she kicked him with such force. Emma confesses that Mary Margaret is the only one who has been there for her, and that is why she is so adamant to help her. The next morning, Regina arrives at the Sheriff's office and seems to be surprised that Mary Margaret is back in her cell. Regina and Mr. Gold discuss his part in setting up Mary Margaret, but he assures her that everything will still go according to plan. Emma visits Henry before school when Paige walks by. When she sees her and examines the story book Henry happily loans her, Emma discovers that Jefferson was telling the truth. In Wonderland, Jefferson is seen making a hat and screaming insanely in a large room filled with even more hats and bolts of fabric. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen / Regina Mills *Josh Dallas (Credit only) *Eion Bailey (Credit only) *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Giancarlo Esposito as Magic Mirror *Tony Perez as Henry *Sebastian Stan as Mad Hatter / Jefferson Co-Starring *Alissa Skovbye as Grace / Paige *Jennifer Koenig as Queen Of Hearts *Paul McGillion as Knave of Hearts *Scott E. Miller as Paige's Caretaker / Mr. Grace *Laura Wilson as Paige's Caretaker / Mrs. Grace Uncredited *Roger Daltrey as Caterpillar Quotes Emma: Have you been reading Henry's book? Jefferson: Henry? You mean the Queen's father? Emma: Henry, the Mayor's adopted kid. Jefferson: Oh, Henry. Your Henry. And his book of stories, the ones that you choose to ignore. Maybe if you knew what I know, you wouldn't. Jefferson: I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Emma. You're special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke—magic. Jefferson: Stories. Stories? What's a story? When you were in high school, did you learn about the Civil War? Emma: Yeah, of course. Jefferson: How? Did you read about it, perchance, in a book? How is that any less real than any other book? Emma: History books are based on history. Jefferson: And storybooks are based on what, imagination? Where's that come from? It has to come from somewhere. You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants a magical solution for their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic. Trivia *The opening title card features Wonderland's Mushrooms. *Despite his name being featured in the promos, Roger Daltrey gives an uncredited performance as the Caterpillar, and only three words of dialogue. *Grace picks up a plush white rabbit stating it would be a great addition to their tea parties. This is a reference to the White Rabbit and the tea party in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *Grace has a doll she calls Mr. Tortoise. This references the character of the Mock Turtle. *Like Regina, the Queen of Hearts also possesses a magical cabinet where she keeps trophies belonging to her enemies. *While leaving Wonderland, the Evil Queen picks a piece of mushroom and Jefferson asks her, "Do you know what the food does here?" This is a reference to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and the various food that changed Alice's size. *Jefferson calls the mirror they came through a "looking glass"- a reference to the book Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There. *While fighting with Jefferson, Mary Margaret grabs a croquet mallet, a reference to the story when Alice plays croquet with the Queen of Hearts. *The Mad Hatter isn't actually seen wearing a hat, until after he has gone insane trying to "make it work." **Jefferson is also not seen wearing one until he tackles Emma while she is attempting to free Mary Margaret. *The Portal of Doors includes a green door with two OZ symbols on it. *The Evil Queen's disguise may be a reference to a similar one used to trick Snow White into eating the poison apple in the original story. *Green egg-shaped lamps with legs on Jefferson's mantle may be a reference to Humpty Dumpty in Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. *Emma's reflection while she is standing at the mantle in Jefferson's home may be a reference to Alice thinking about the world on the other side of the mirror above her mantle at the beginning of Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. *A drawing of the Caterpillar on the mushroom had been previously seen in the pilot when some pages of the book are shown after Emma crashes. *A scene that featured August Booth was cut, as he was in the promo pictures for the episode. *Where the flashback scenes appear in continuity is hard to pinpoint, but must have occurred between "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" and "Queen of Hearts". *This episode premiered on July 22, 2012 in the UK. *It is technically the first appearance of Cora as the Queen of Hearts, but she is portrayed by a different actress (most likely for spoiler aversions) and the alter ego(s) are not revealed in this episode. fr:1x17 de:Der Hutmacher es:Hat Trick pl:Hat Trick